The present invention relates to a system for administering the life of plants, i.e., the life of the plants yet to be consumed, and, more particularly, to a system for administering the life of a plant consisting of a multiplicity of pieces of component, such as a power generating plant.
A typical arrangement of systems of the above-described type which have hitherto been generally used is known from, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-276470. In this known arrangement, while the life and the state of deterioration of various pieces of component and parts constituting a plant change due to the passage of time and various stresses applied to these constituents, an estimate of the life of the plant is obtained on the basis of the latest information on the life and the state of deterioration of the constituents of the plant so as to administer the life of the plant.
The above-described prior art is certainly capable of obtaining an estimate as to the life expectancy of the plant concerned. However, the prior art fails to give consideration to the conservation of the integrity of the plant and to the plant life extension. Therefore, with the prior art, it is impossible to positively improve the integrity of the constituent component over its existing state, this being very disadvantageous from the viewpoint of both plant safety and economy.